


Magic As A Tool

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Cooking, Family, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: Magic pumps through Taako's veins, a birth rite and skill. A look into Taako's magical influences and studies.edit: this was written way before we knew about taako’s past past being on his own for a long time





	

Maargarita looks up to the sound of a chair being dragged across the kitchen floor. Her young nephew climbs up to see over the counter. She smiles and resumes collecting her ingredients together in a bowl.

“Good morning, Taako. It's a bit early for you, don't you think?”

“Can I help?” he asks, reaching a hand towards the blueberries.

“Of course. I would love your help. Mix this together. We're making pancakes today. Big stirs, okay?” she says, handing him a whisk and bowl. Taako nods, his face determined as he works the flour, eggs, water, and more together into a batter. Maargarita uses this time to take the potatoes off the stove. She strains and peels them, using Mage Hand to dice them up.

“Does your mother know where you are?” she asks, throwing the potatoes into a pan with lard and seasoning. Taako shrugs noncommittally, stealing another handful of blueberries. His aunt sighs, bemused and with a slight shake of her head. She takes over beating the batter, bringing it to the right consistency with strong muscles. “Go and wake her, then. Breakfast will be done by the time the two of you are dressed. Maybe you'll actually let her brush your hair for once?”

Taako grins mischievously, mouth filled with the berries, as he hops down from the chair. He runs off, long hair bouncing behind him.

 

 

“Can't you just use your magic to peel the potatoes? Why do I have to do it?” Taako grumbles, small hands fumbling with the knife and vegetable. Maargarita's mage hand, a soft lavender in color and sized no larger than a normal hand, doesn't pause in stirring the gravy.

“Magic is a tool, only to be used when necessary, and never to be taken advantage of,” she says calmly. She stands at the stove, browning beef in a pan with her corporeal hands. Taako puts down the last potato and pouts.

“When are you going to teach me magic, Auntie Maarg?”

“When you learn to respect it. Then and only then will I teach you the way of magic. Now hurry and get those boiling. We don't have all day. Your father and uncle will be home sooner than you think. You know how grumpy they get when dinner isn't on the table when they walk through the door.”

“...Yes, Auntie Maarg.”

 

 

Taako and his mother sit under the hot, midday sun, picking weeds from their garden. It's not often Taako is asked to help with his mother's chores. His time nowadays is usually spent hunting with his father or on the farm with his uncle. Any free time he does manage, he plays with the town children or helps his aunt in the kitchen. His mother and aunt care for the house and his grandparents. Ever since he told them that he's a boy, they've been good with switching his role in the house. He doesn't particularly like the work better, but he knows his place.

“How come you don't use magic, Ma?” Taako says, digging his fingers into the soil to remove the weed at the root. His mother hums. She's thinner and younger than her sister, her dark hair is pulled into a plait under a wide brimmed sunhat. It's a little silly but Taako has a matching one on his own head, his hair chopped short for the hot field days.

“Well, I'm younger than Auntie Maarg, you know? Obviously, since I still have my good looks. And you can tell her I said that,” she laughs. She pauses to prune a section of the red roses. “But that means Mama and Papa--that's Mimi and Grampie to you--well, they got sick. Maarg already had plans to further her magic studies. So, that left me to take care of Mimi and Grampie.”

“Does that make you sad?” Taako asks. He's stopped digging, sitting cross legged and listening intently. His mother hums again, contemplating. She snips off a bud and offers it to Taako. Slowly, like blood from a cut, the bud blossoms.

“No, son. Some things can be learned without formal training,” she says with a wicked smile and a twinkle in her eye. She tucks the rose into the ribbon of Taako's hat. “Back to work, you. Just because you're not with your father or uncle doesn't mean you get the day off.”

 

 

It happens at night. An army of drow march through New Elfington lighting fires and slipping into homes, stealing possessions and people. Taako is woken by the screams of people in the distance. He's scooped up into his uncle's arms before he can fully comprehend what's happening. They run through the house, past the rest of his family who are packing bags and moving urgently. Taako's uncle puts him down only when they get to the barn so he can unlock the heavy door.

“What's going on? Uncle Rotini? What's--?” His uncle shushes him and they watch in stunned silence as a small group of drow approach their plantation style home. They seem to slink like shadows, dark and quiet, sharp teeth contrasting their dark skin. Taako's father rushes out of the house, arm thrown forward and launching five bright blue missiles. Behind him, his wife aims a crossbow and manages to take down a drow. The drow crumples to the ground and the four others are knocked back by the missiles but aren't stopped. Together, they fling a spell at Taako's home. A giant fireball engulfs the house and Taako screams. Rotini slaps a hand over his mouth and pulls him into the barn.

Inside the barn, the animals yell and stomp at their pins. Taako and his uncle pull the door shut. They can't lock it from the inside but Rotini pushes Taako behind him, drawing his short sword. He pushes Taako along, keeping an eye on the door. Outside there are screams they recognize as their family.

“Uncle--?”

“Hush, child. I want you to take Naru and get as far away as you can. Don't look back. We'll find you after this,” Rotini says, unlocking the pin to one of the plow horses. “She's not the fastest, but she’s strong. She'll do you good.”

“Wait, Uncle-- Who--”

“I told you, quiet child! Keep your head down and go until you can't go any further. May Oghma protect you.” Rotini lifts Taako up onto the horse. Taako grips the reins tight and stares at the door. The only way out of the barn is the way they came from

The door blows open and two drow appear, bloodied and angry. Rotini slaps the horse's ass and Taako is sprung forward, past the drow and into the open night air. The house is still on fire but two drow are dead on the ground. There are no screams except from the animals inside the barn. The roar of the fire is too loud to hear anything else. There is no sign of his family. Taako ducks his head down and snaps the reins. He doesn't look back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @sskkyyrraa or tumblr lesbianwario
> 
> xoxo skyra


End file.
